


All That Matters

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: No one could understand the value of what he had lost... except you.* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

As you sprinted, you panted so heavily you feared your lungs would cease to inflate. You could almost feel the organs pressing painfully against your rib cage with every inhale that you struggled to take in. Breathing was an unconscious behavior; however, as you ran desperately for your life, the pain of your labored breathing was most certainly not unconscious.

Your lower abdominals were aching, stinging with such ferocity, as though threatening to cease the flow of strength down to your legs. The limbs were tired, muscles trembling with each violent step upon the earth. The bottoms of your feet, especially at the center of your heels, were throbbing, as though you were stepping on needles.

You did your best to think not of the pain of your tired form. The fear of what approached seemed to be strong enough motivation to keep your body gliding as swiftly as possible through the trees and brush. Below the hem of your shorts, the exposed flesh of your legs was riddled with scratches from the brush riddled about the woods. For the moment, the much stronger pain of your muscles, throbbing heart, and rapidly expanding lungs kept you distracted from the stinging cuts and subtle oozing of blood.

There was no time for you to pause, not even for a moment. A single second could have resulted in the end. You could hear the howling, echoing through the darkness of the night, and the sounds of struck brush and shifting grass as they approached. Panting desperately, you continued on, your heart hammering in your ears, just as loudly as the sound of your own throat desperately clawing for air. Your gasps were like wheezes, loud, brief, and painful.

It was then that you felt it, large paws falling upon your side awkwardly, though brutally. The force of that kick knocked you right off your feet, just as the beast bounced off your body. With a shriek, you stumbled, hitting the ground with a loud, and painful, thump. Your body tumbled, rolling with the momentum of your sprint before coming to a sliding halt amongst the thick grass.

Trembling, you lifted onto your hands and knees, head lifting to stare into the dark woods around you. The glaring light of the almost-full moon shined enough light into the woods to let you make out the outlines of the plants and gaps between them: bright enough to allow you the ability to make haste. Your foes, however, had not been illuminated by the orb in the sky.

They were like black shadows, almost formless beings that scurried about in the darkness cast by the trees, their paws large and heavy beneath mangy bodies. Aside from the sounds they made when they moved, you knew they were there by scent, as strange as it was. Their stench was almost unbearable, like lingering death or the stench of rotting flesh, as though said beings themselves were undead.

Body weak from the run and the tumble, you struggled to sit upright. Your weak form scooted backwards, sliding through the grass in a feeble attempt to create more distance between yourself and your foes. Desperate, whimper-like noises unconsciously fell from your lips as you shifted, struggling to move properly. Your pathetic attempt was cut short when the largest of the pack lunged for you.

You immediately stopped your attempt to flee, as if frozen in fear, though you managed the willpower to lift your arms, a feeble attempt to shield your head from the impending doom. Your eyes squeezed shut, head angled away from the sight before you. There was a noise as something moved hastily through the grass and you felt a breeze blow by. Then, what followed, was nothing but stillness.

You hesitated for just a moment, before opening your eyes and turning your head. Your eyes fell upon the back of a large, white sweater, glimmering in the moonlight, and falling off trembling shoulders. You could hear a snarling noise, undoubtedly from the beast, and a low growl, a familiar one at that. His body was turned away, one arm bent back as if about to shove you away and the other in front of him, behaving like a shield. With the beast close by, the smell of death was even stronger, so putrid it made you gag with the following inhale.

“Azusa,” you whispered his name, breathless and almost uneasily, as though, for a moment, you doubted the sight before you to be true. The vampire jerked his body, swinging his arm violently, and managing to toss the beast into the air. It flung away from him, sliding onto its paws. It had barely managed to stand properly again before a large form swooped down and landed right on top of it. That massive stature and the bundle of dirty blonde locks told you exactly who that was.

The creature made no noise as it was crushed beneath Yuma’s large feet. It struggled for a moment, but the vampire didn’t waste any time digging his heel into the curvature of its head, as abstract as it was. It’s body, not quite solid in form, went limp and lifeless beneath him before melting into the grass and dirt, nearly disappearing entirely, aside from the decay it left behind.

Concentrated on the sight before you, you completely failed to see Ruki and Kou show up, standing a few feet from Yuma. The two stared into the darkness of the woods, their enhanced vision capable of seeing perfectly well through the darkness. Kou’s glass orb illuminated brightly, the pink shining against his blonde locks and pale skin; he stared through the wounds, watching the beasts’ movement through the void. They didn’t hesitate for a second and turned tail to flee. The vampires’ presence was enough to scare the rest away.

“Azusa… what did you-…?” Ruki began, whispering harshly as he turned to face his younger brother. His words stopped when his eyes fell upon the vampire. Not entirely listening to him, Azusa turned to look where you were huddled on the ground. His left arm lifted, as if to reach for you; however, immediately, he stopped, and his light, silvery eyes shifted from your face, to the bite marks on his forearm.

The deep wounds exposed underlying, pink flesh, though the wounds did not bleed naturally. Very little blood stained his skin. Where the wounds puckered, his flesh began to turn black. Your eyes stared in horror at the bite wounds as they sizzled, his flesh burning and blackening. It was clear, immediately, that the black taint of his skin was spreading.

“These aren’t familiars!” Ruki proclaimed, suddenly taking a swift stride. His dominant hand reached for Azusa, grabbing him by his loose sweater and yanking him back. “Kou…?” he blurted, turning to the blonde beside him. He stared at him for a brief moment, expecting an answer on Azusa’s condition. The bewildered and frightened way in which Kou stared at his younger brother gave quite enough of an answer.

“Yuma… hold him down,” Ruki commanded, voice low and firm. Hearing those words – feeling the weight behind that command - you immediately rose to your feet. “Wait, Ruki-!” you began, marching towards them. Wait… wait for what? You had hardly even considered it, moving blindly out of fear. Before you could dare grab for Azusa, Ruki stepped around him and his arm reached out to swat at you. His forearm collided with your chest and you jerked back from the force of his shove, tumbling back and falling into the grass.

Suddenly trembling, Azusa lost his ability to stand. Kou jumped forward, grabbing him to keep him upright. Yuma was swift, taking the other side and grabbing his younger brother. “Wha-… what are you…?” Azusa mumbled as the boys lowered him to the ground. Through the darkness, you could barely make out the sight, though your imagination filled in the blanks. Azusa’s fingers were trembling, the flesh blackening and melting away until bone became exposed.

“Ruki, what are you-” Yuma began, his eyes rising to where the eldest was standing, hovering above Azusa. He stopped immediately, when it became obvious what had to be done. Azusa’s eyes flickered between Ruki’s stern gaze and his melting arm. It was then that the youngest began to fight. “W – No! You can’t!!” he screamed, his voice echoing across the woods. Beneath Yuma and Kou’s strength, the youngest of the vampires was helpless to resist. He struggled, jerking beneath them, his shoulders trembling and legs flailing, until Ruki pressed down on him.

“If it spreads to your torso… you’ll die, Azusa,” he explained. “I don’t care!! Let me die!” he whaled, fangs bared and eyes wild with rage. It was then that it finally clicked, as Ruki stared at the blackened mass of Azusa’s left arm. He could see, alongside the bite marks, brand new scars, of which he had maintained himself: Justin… Christina… and Melissa.

What raced through the eldest’s mind was not quite clear. He thought of Karlheinz’s gift to them – of their promise in return – and of the dedication they owed to him and to… you. “That-… isn’t an option,” Ruki responded. You saw Ruki’s arm lift into the air as Kou and Yuma struggled to hold the youngest vampire in place. In that moment, as Azusa screamed and thrashed about, Ruki cared not if he would ever forgive him. He wasn’t allowed to die.

Tears unconsciously fell from your stinging eyes as you watched Ruki’s arm descend, his limb moving so quickly it was like a blur. Yuma’s body blocked the gruesome sight; however, the sound of Azusa’s following wail, echoing around the woods, and the force of his voice cracking, gave away what Ruki had done. Azusa’s bellowing voice was loud enough to block out the fleshy sound.

Together, Kou and Ruki made haste to bandage what remained of his arm whilst Yuma kicked away the cut off appendage before its spreading disease could afflict them. At that point, Azusa had gone still and was dead silent. Whether or not he had lost consciousness you did not know. Yuma had been calling out to you; through the chaos, you failed to even notice. Exhaustion overcame you.

You woke with your head cradled above a soft, square-shaped cushion, and a blanket daintily placed over your legs and torso. The couch was a soft, lush fabric, though it was not something you recognized. As you leaned up and glanced about the dark room with tired eyes, you realized you weren’t back home.

A single lamp was lit, the only source of light in the dark room. It illuminated the edge of the couch, a nearby chair, another couch across from where you laid, and the frames of a few windows around you. The blinds had been drawn, allowing you to see into the pitch black outside. The darkness left you to question how long you had been unconscious.

Mere seconds had you been awake, and the pain of your tired legs had already become noticeable. Your muscles ached from the strain of your running, even as you laid still. The bottoms of your feet were sore, stinging, and your toes felt almost numb, though your shoes had been removed, and only socks remained.

You did not have much time to glance about in confusion. Mere seconds after you woke, Ruki rose from where he sat just outside the room and approached you. The serious expression in his eyes failed to conceal the noticeable concern. “You’ve finally awoken,” he commented. There was a stool nearby with a cushioned top and four wood legs. Ruki plopped down on the stool, his gaze focused on you.

“How long…?” you asked, struggling to rise. There was a slight ache in your head, only shallowed by the pain in your legs. For a moment, you were struck with a dizzy spell and your vision blurred. Luckily, it passed quickly as you got situated. You managed to lift up into a seated position, allowing you the chance to rub your tired eyes.

“You fainted in the woods, shortly before Azusa did. You slept all day, which I chose not to disturb; Azusa, however… has not slept much at all,” Ruki explained. You were about to ask him precisely where it was you were; however, sensing this, Ruki answered before you could even question it. “This cabin is going to be our hideout until the enemies pass through. Yuma and Kou are scouting… Until we can determine who those belonged to-… and in Azusa’s current condition…” Ruki paused for a moment to release an unsteady exhale. “It’s not safe to travel.”

“Wait – his condition..!?” you sputtered in response to his words. Instinctively, your thoughts raced to the worst possible conclusion: that the removal of his arm had failed and the poison spread regardless. Ruki shook his head, subduing those fears. “He’s alive and stable: that’s not the concern,” the vampire explained. “It is his mentality I fear for.”

Your eyes fell from Ruki’s face, down to the blanket over your lap. Your hands grabbed bunches of the soft fabric, twisting it between your fingers, and a whimper escaped you. It had not been obvious enough at the time, for your fear and exhaustion had clouded your sense of judgment. The arm that Azusa lost… He did not just lose an arm… It was what was on that arm.

The vampire continued, “I have no expectation of your understanding for the position I am in; but, you must know that I am not just leading this group. I am in charge of your well-beings; and, regardless of you choosing Azusa long ago, I am in charge of you, as well. This is why I made my decision… to save him, at the cost of his-… friends.”

For a moment, Ruki paused, and his dominant hand lifted, his palm and fingers sliding over his face. Your eyes lifted to watch him, to absorb his words and make sense of his expressions. His anxiety, his stress, you could see it, even though his eyes were as blank as ever. After another exhale, Ruki continued, “Azusa underestimates his position in all this… and where he stands with you… I’ve never had the ability to make him see what he can’t… But, you must… You don’t have a choice. If not-… we can’t go on, and all this will have been for nothing.”

You turned away from the vampire again, your eyes darting to a random location. Your gaze fell upon one of the windows and you stared blindly into the darkness outside. Could you really help him, now? Would he even want to listen…? But, if you didn’t even try-…

“I understand,” you replied, anticipating that Ruki expected an answer. Your fingers were still twisted in the blanket, as if holding on for dear life. “For Azusa’s sake, I hope you do,” was the vampire’s gruff reply. You didn’t see it, but heard Ruki stand up and depart. You hoped so, too…

You stood outside the room where Azusa’s injured body laid, twiddling your fingers in hesitation. You felt helpless standing in the hall, staring at the wood frame whilst contemplating whether or not it was a good time to enter. Ruki had already left, though, having lost track of time, you had no idea how long ago it had been. Maybe, what felt like minutes were only a few seconds, dragging by so slowly.

What you had yet to realize was that you were afraid. You knew what waited on the other side of that door. All at once, he had lost a limb, and the sacred memories of three people whom he once treasured – whom he continued to treasure. Of all that confused you about Azusa, what he treasured was all that made sense about him… about his life… his past. One little thing of sense you could grasp onto. The sense of loss, however, you could not possibly comprehend.

Perhaps, it was troubling to admit that, whether it was intentional or not, Azusa’s loss was… your fault. He had sustained that injury to save you. It was undoubtable that the wolf intended to bite somewhere undetachable. It was aiming to kill… to kill you. Had Azusa not intervened, you would have undoubtedly perished. He had jumped in the way, taken the blow, just with the goal of protecting you; and, now… he suffered the consequences. Maybe, even if you could not help him, you owed him an apology, despite what little value it had.

Finally, some courage struck, and you opened the door. It was mostly dark inside the bedroom, with the blackness from out the window glaring in. The fireplace on the opposite side of the room was lit, shining orange across the wood floor boards. It lit up the back of a couch and legs of a table in the center of the room. The outline of the far-end bed was portrayed through the dim light. The curtains that covered the bed were drawn back and tied.

Your eyes fell onto the bed as you closed the door behind you. You could make out the frame of Azusa’s lower half lying beneath the sheets, up to his exposed, shirtless form. He was propped up, a few pillows beneath his head and back. Bandages were wrapped nearly all over his torso, just to hold in place the thick bundles that covered what remained of his arm. A stump jutted out from his shoulder, merely half of his bicep. His head was rested on a pillow, his face angled away from the door.

For a moment, you stood there and stared, soaking in the sight of him as though it was an illusion. He seemed so unnatural, laying there, completely unmoving, with his head awkwardly tilted away, and nothing but an odd protrusion extending from his shoulder. Messy, black locks were flopped over his face, covering his eyes and stretching awkwardly over his cheeks.

Once reality kicked in, you found the strength to approach the vampire. “Azusa,” you whispered, gently calling out to him. Standing at his bedside, instinct called for you to reach out to him. Your dominant hand extended, though you hesitated just as he began to speak. “What do you want…?” With those words, your hand dropped to your side. It was not Azusa’s question that startled you, but the way in which it left his lips. The breathless whisper expressed not his exhaustion, but his sorrow. In that single sentence, you could feel how dry his throat was and how empty his heart was.

“I was-… I’m worried about you,” you started, immediately doubting that words as soon as they left your mouth. You could hear the hesitance, the fear, in your own voice. You sounded pathetic, and it was as disheartening as the sight before you. He spoke, but the vampire had yet to move an inch. He looked almost dead, lying in that bed. “Oh,” the vampire replied, so quietly you almost failed to hear his utterance.

Unconsciously, you swallowed, trying to calm your sore throat, and continued, “I also wanted to say… I’m grateful… -because you saved me… But, more importantly… you’re still here, Azusa… I’m happy you’re okay.” Was he really okay? Even you knew you said that with lacking confidence.

As you spoke, you could feel your lip trembling. An awkward exhale slipped from your nose, fluttering as though you were withholding a sob. You went silent, waiting as though anticipating something from the vampire. Anything: even if he jolted upright and yelled at you… That would be better than the agony that followed.

In that moment, there was nothing but the ambiance from the fireplace: the crackling of wood as it slowly burned. It was completely still and silent outside, leaving nothing but white noise through the darkness of the night. The silence dragged on as Azusa laid limp and made no sound. The stress, eventually, got to you. Lip quivering and eyes stinging, you finally cracked.

“Azusa, please say something – anything… I know: it’s all my fault. I was caught and-… that’s why you-… I-… I don’t want you to regret your decision… But, I don’t know what I can-… Look at me, Azusa!” Your voice cracked as a sob attempted to rip free in unison with your words. Your dominant hand lifted, slapping over your mouth to try and stop the sobbing sounds from escaping, though you couldn’t contain the tears. Your eyes stung gently, the tears pooling against your eyelids, though not yet falling. When you dared to open them again, Azusa had finally moved and was staring at you.

His eyes were heavy, drooping and expressionless. He looked even more deceased then, as he stared at you, than he had when he was looking away. Black locks covered his forehead and brow and some strands fell over his eyes. But, then, the more he stared at you, the more his emotions began to show.

“Is that something humans do…? They regret saving those they love?” the vampire asked, confusion evident in his expression as he watched your desperate attempt to contain your tears. “That’s not what I feel…” His words trailed away into silence and you stared at Azusa, eyes stinging and vision blurred slightly from unshed tears. His head turned somewhat away from you, eyes darting off into a random direction, as if seeking an answer internally.

You had feared facing this sorrow, for you knew, even before seeing him, that he was suffering. Yet, as Azusa laid in bed and endured the pain, he thought not of how it involved you. What had plagued the vampire’s mind… Not regret, or loathing, but something he had not felt so strongly in a long time.

“Azusa…” you whispered, blinking slowly. A teardrop fell, sliding down the curve of your cheek before falling from the bend of your jaw. “The others… made sure I didn’t die,” he began. “But… I don’t feel like I survived.” Azusa’s head lifted slightly and his eyes fell upon you, once more. “What was taken… was the proof of my purpose: my value. That’s why… I should have died, instead. But-… I… don’t want to die. I don’t understand that.”

Your lips parted as you soaked in the sight of Azusa’s pained face, and your mind raced. His value… his purpose… He had told you before, how important those scars were. There was admiration twinkling in his eyes when he cut them open again and watched his own blood drip. Those scars were memories of the ones who had given his life meaning. For so long, it made no sense to you. But, what Azusa saw, was not his own pain and suffering, but their enjoyment, regardless of his expense. He would accept death before enduring worthlessness again… But, not this time.

“All I could think about was y-…” Azusa’s words came to an abrupt halt and his eyes rapidly flicked away from you. “I don’t have a reason for living. I-… I have no purpo-” This time, you denied Azusa his chance to finish. “That’s not true!” you called out, silencing his words. Azusa’s head turned back to face you, his tired eyes widening slightly.

“You said you-… you don’t regret saving me… You love me… Isn’t that a purpose, Azusa?” For a moment, you paused, chewing your bottom lip and frantically searching for the right words. Feeling careless, you flung forward, wrapping your arms around the vampire’s shoulders. The bandages, in such contrast to the vampire’s skin, felt rough as it slid against you; yet, it was just as cold as the vampire was. An odd noise left Azusa as you pulled him in, your cheek pressing against the side of his head.

“You didn’t think about your sc - about Justin, Christina, or Melissa when you jumped in front of the wolf… You thought about me… Is that why-… why you want to live?” You sniffled and exhaled uneasily, struggling to keep yourself from crying any more than you already had. “You’re important to me… Can I be enough to give you a purpose?” you asked, breathing a little roughly as you spoke. Azusa’s single arm had yet to move and was laying limp on the bed.

“…a purpose…?” the vampire repeated, murmuring into the fabric that covered your shoulder. “Squeeze me, then… so I know it’s real: your feelings… hold me: so it hurts…” His request was enough to make another sob escape you, so strongly it made your throat ache and your chest tremble. Desperately, you whispered back to him, “I can’t. I’ve hurt you enough… It’s my fault you’re like this…”

Azusa’s head turned, until his lips brushed against the bone of your jaw. “I don’t see it that way… I made this decision; so… please, hurt me… So that I know it’s true,” he pleaded, his own words trembling as though he might give out. Once again, you sniffled, before inhaling deeply, and continuing. “You’ve always begged me to do these things… I didn’t understand; but, now, I know why… I don’t want you to suffer: not for me, or any other reason… Please… Ca – ah…” For a moment, you paused, struggling to stifle a sob. “…can’t you… see how important you are to me?”

“Ah…” An unsteadily exhale escaped Azusa, his breath cold against your skin. His face nuzzled into the space between your neck and shoulder. His ice cold skin forced a tremble from you, your body rattling a bit violently against his. Finally, you felt his arm lift and wrap around your lower back. His fingers grasped harshly at your blouse. He tugged you in closer, until your thighs were pressing painfully against the edge of the bed frame, and your chest was flushed against his. Your body angled forward, standing on your toes to keep yourself from tumbling over. “I see… I see, now… Don’t cry…” Despite his plea, you could feel his own tears soaking the hem of your shirt and clinging to your skin. “I do… I want to live for you…”

As best as he could with a single appendage, Azusa squeezed you. He was careless to the throbbing swell of what little remained of his bicep. He cared not if your closeness made the wound reopen or the bandages unravel. He just wanted to be close to you again, to soak up what he saved, what he had sacrificed for. His injuries be damned. It was obvious, then, and maybe it should have all along, that his purpose from then had passed… His purpose, now, and forever, was to you.

“Azu-” you began, when you felt his head lift from your shoulder. There wasn’t enough time to speak his name before his lips pressed roughly against yours, seeking you out almost blindly. That single, sloppy kiss, made you tremble, even more violently than his ice cold body had. You could feel his serenity wash over you; however, it was not comparable to the calming of a storm… Rather, it was a new one awakening between you.

Your hands lifted, fingers curling against the vampire’s jaw and across his cheeks. You tugged his face in, forcing him to lean more towards you. His back lifted off the pillows that were propped up behind him. His arm continued to tug you, fingers squeezing at your side as his lips ravished yours. Naturally, you returned the favor, suddenly quite careless to his injuries.

Azusa’s next tug was rough, painfully so as your body awkwardly slouched against the edge of the bed. It was rather clear what he was attempting to do. Your lips loudly separated from his with a wet, fleshy sound. “Wha – no – no – Azusa, we ca-” you tried to deny him; but, the vampire ignored your pleas, pressing his lips against yours once more to silence you.

His ice cold fingers dipped beneath the hem of your shirt, sliding across the soft, unblemished skin that laid beneath. You felt his nails gently drag along your lower back, the tough not rough enough to harm you, but the pressure firm enough to make you tremble. You pulled away from his kiss once more, lips slightly swollen and cheeks red. Yet again, you tried to deny him. “Azusa, not when you’re injur-”

Your words fell flat, cutting off when Azusa’s head descended into the curve of your neck. A word slowly drew from your mouth before transforming into a moan, failing to contain yourself when you felt the vampire suck some skin into his mouth. Not quite thinking straight, you whispered, “you’ll… get h-hurt…”

With a fleshy pop, the vampire released your skin, pausing for a moment as though he complicated burying his fangs into your flesh. Azusa stared at the dark red mark left behind from his torture. He hesitated, unable to resist a brief and quiet chuckle at your concern. “Huh?” you blurted, a bit surprised by his sudden mood change. He didn’t pull back much, just enough so that his cheek slid against yours and his lips found your ear. “Mm – aheh… That’s okay, if you want to be rough… I don’t mind,” he gently whispered, sounding rather serene, didn’t his choice of words.

Jokes!? At a time like this!? Naturally, your mouth fell open at his proclamation and his daring to turn this around on you. “That is not what-” you began, finding yourself interrupted by him yet again that night. “I’m happy… that you would worry about me. But, if you did hurt me, when we’re one, it wouldn’t feel bad. Pleasure… or pain, so long as it’s from you… I want it all…” As he trailed away, Azusa whispered your name, humming it slowly into your ear.

“Azusa…” you whispered back, torn between the temptation to give in, and the willpower to resist. Your hands fell from his face, sliding down to his bandaged chest. Touching those bandages, the rough material, brought a bit of sense back into you, and you found the strength to gently push against him; however, it proved to be rather pointless, for Azusa’s arm was hooked around your lower waist, ensuring you couldn’t dare escape.

“The others are gone, still… There’s no one to interrupt us… Aheh. I’m too excited to rest right now; your scent… is making me uneasy. I won’t let the others… smell you like this…” Here he was, lying in bed with only one arm, still in the process of healing, and Azusa continued to worry only about you. Yet, in that moment, what he worried about, stirred about some concern within you, as well.

“What do you mean?” you questioned, whispering as you gently pulled back, just enough to look into his eyes. The dull, dead expression he had dawned earlier was gone. Now, Azusa’s eyes were vibrant, yet dark, swirling with many emotions; one, in particular, was rather obvious.

“…your arousal,” Azusa answered, murmuring against your lips, his tone serious, and almost unlike himself. You stared back at the vampire, mouth hanging open in awe at the sight of his expression and the words that fell from his lips. His arm tightened slightly around your lower back, and you winced from the pressure applied to your thighs by the bed frame. “I’m the only one who can give you pleasure…”

“Azusa, I wouldn’t-…” you began, though your sentence abruptly ended. Was it the way the light from the fireplace flickered patterns of light and shadow onto the vampire’s face? Was it how his masculine scent filled your nostrils? Was it how his fingers gently dug into your skin, sliding beneath the hem of your shorts and panties? Or, perhaps, the way his eyes stared into yours, silently expressing he wouldn’t dare accept defeat? Whatever it was… when Azusa kissed you again, you had long given up. Doubt… worry… fear… all drained away and melted in that kiss.

A startled yelp escaped you when, somehow, with only a single hand to work with, he managed to swiftly undo the button and zipper on your shorts. A single tug was all it took and they slid right down your thighs and pooled at your feet. “Azu-” you mumbled out of embarrassment. The vampire was swift, capturing your mouth again to seize any potential complaints and worried or nervous whimpers. Only one hand, and he still was so talented at unraveling you.

Your panties soon followed, his hand dragging them down your thighs before they fell down to your feet, joining your shorts on the floor. Azusa leaned back slightly as you stepped out of the tiny cotton fabric, his back falling more against the pillows behind him. As you stood, half naked, his arm immediately wrapped around your waist again, likely out of fear you would attempt an escape. Your cheeks were flushed with nervousness and heavy, albeit quiet, pants were leaving your parted lips. The vampire stared up at you, his expectation evident in his gaze alone.

Your hand fell onto the blanket that covered Azusa’s lower half. After sliding the blanket down, until it bunched up at his knees, you hesitantly slid onto the bed, taking your place atop the vampire. Your bare thighs slid against the outside of his legs. Your skin, naturally warm, trembled against the ice cold feel of his flesh. Once you were situated, you stood upright, sliding forward until the two of you were aligned. Azusa’s fingers splayed against your lower back, pushing your blouse upward so he only touched skin. He tugged you in, forcing your chest to smack against his.

His fingers slid down along your spin and poked at your tailbone before going still. Your eyes fluttered shut and a whimper escaped you, stillness becoming instinctive as you anticipated his wandering touch; however, Azusa was unmoving in that moment, staring up at your nervous expression. Your fingers had fallen onto his shoulders for balance, just barely holding on less you accidentally unravel the bandages. It was bizarre, wasn’t it? No matter how many times he saw that look on your face - the moment of unease and anticipation before that first touch - he never grew tired of it, not even a little.

Almost violently, thirst struck him, and he could feel his throat growing dry at the mere sight of you presented so adoringly before him… above him. He could feel your weight pressing down on him, finding comfort in your livelihood, in the very thing that grounded you to this plane of existence. He whispered your name, his cold breath puffing out against your cheeks.

“I’ll never stop biting you… Everyday… I want to quench my thirst with your blood… and, so, you’ll always feel me… and your lifeforce will always be… inside me. We’ll never be apart… That sounds-…” the vampire whispered, his words like an etching in your mind: a promise; yet, he couldn’t even find the strength to finish, before his willpower gave out.

“Azu – ghhh,” you groaned, going quiet when you felt the piercing of his fangs, burrowing deep into the flesh of your neck. The stinging pain was brief as skin broke and flesh parted for the intrusion. Blood gushed from the wound, filling Azusa’s mouth, though a few drops were missed and oozed down your throat. His lips were curled against your flesh, instantly warmed by the red sweetness that flowed from your body. It was bizarre, how the searing pain melted into some odd oblivion. It was unexplainable and too divine.

Your silence did not last long before you felt Azusa’s wandering, impatient touch. “Ah…!” you cried out, feeling his longest digit drifting to the bundle of nerves between your thighs. You could feel his impatience, his longing, hot and hard and prodding against your inner thigh. His erection strained against his boxers, forcing the fabric to roughly rub against your skin.

With no resistance, and already slick with feminine juices, Azusa’s digit slid into your depths, feeling the inviting, wet warmth within. “Azu – saaa,” you moaned out his name, feeling his finger pressing against your walls, searching for that pleasurable spot inside you. His fangs forced your head to remain still, though your hips and thighs wiggled uneasily atop him. Wiggling…? Or was it more accurately humping his hand? Shame had been long forgotten at that point.

The vampire’s finger curled inside you, pressing against the most pleasurable place within your body. He was relentless, twisting his digit around and hardly giving you time to stretch before adding a second finger. “Gh – ahh!” you cried out, trembling above him. “Plea - ah … Azusa, slow do-…” you panted, failing to even properly express your plea. Yet, barely seconds after you fumbled with those words, you knew how false your plea really was. Slow down? Was that really accurate? Your rolling hips and parted lips suggested otherwise.

With a low growl, followed by a pleasant groan, Azusa’s fangs slid from your flesh, releasing your neck. His tongue darted out to lap at the wound, briefly, before sliding over his lips, gathering whatever blood had gushed sloppily. His lips wandered up your neck, traveling across your larynx before pausing beneath the curve of your jaw. His kisses forced your head back, exposing your throat fully to him. Unconsciously, your fingers squeezed into his shoulders, digging into the bandages and skin beneath.

Azusa exhaled heavily, slowly, breath, warmed by your blood, fanning out against your skin. He was rolling his hips, pressing his erection into the inner curve of your thigh. You winced from the pressure, pain searing where he roughly rutted his body into yours. Despite that, you didn’t protest, unable to deny that feeling his erection was oddly erotic, though you doubted he would comply if you asked him to stop.

A kiss pressed against the underside of your jaw before you felt the prickling of his fangs. It startled you, at first, a gentle stinging as something sharp trailed along your skin, moving from the underside of your jaw, down your neck, then back up the other side. What was he-… But, then, it became evident. He was nipping at you, drawing the skin between his teeth enough to sting, but not enough to break the skin. Even when his fangs did not dare pierce your flesh, there was something odd about their contact – about feeling their dangerous touch.

Really, you should have known better. As he nipped at you, you failed to realize the true intention of his undulating hips. He had hooked his thumb beneath the hem of his boxers and tugged them down, just enough to free himself, all while managing to keep his fingers buried inside you. However, his actions had become quite obvious when his fingers slipped out and something much larger immediately took their place.

“Aghh!” you cried out, feeling his tip press past your entrance. Azusa’s hand squeezed at your hip, tugging you down and impaling you atop his sex, hardly giving you a chance to comprehend what he was doing. He silenced your cries, capturing your lips with his own. Without his other hand, he couldn’t caress you like he longed to. Instead, he let his mouth do it. His lips silenced your brief cries before trailing away to kiss at your cheek, where he longed to hold you.

“I couldn’t… resist any longer…” he whispered, though it was hardly apologetic. He seemed almost dazed, panting gently against your cheek with his eyes glossed over with lust. After giving you a brief moment to adjust, Azusa lifted his hips, intending to guide you himself. Immediately, your hands slid down to his chest and gently pushed against him. Azusa did not resist your push and fell back onto the pillows. He was still angled upwards, though now leaning back, with his eyes leveled with your chest.

He looked up at you, curiosity beaming in his eyes. Black locks fell over his brow, some longer strands shielding his eyes. Through the darkness, it seemed as though those silvery eyes were glowing. The light from the fireplace had dimmed somewhat since you first arrived. With less light, darker shadows cast about the room, and only some sections of Azusa were lit up, highlighting the peaks of his cheeks, the curve of his nose, and the shell of his ear peaking from behind black locks.

“I-I’ll do it,” you explained, chewing your bottom lip briefly. Your toes curled inward against the vampire’s legs and your nails gently scraped against his skin. It was a nervous habit, though now accompanied with the sight before you and the feelings stirring up your insides. Azusa stared up at you, as if hypnotized by the sight. Your hands slid further down his chest before falling to the bed, resting beside his body. Your body slouched forward, your back curving to accommodate the position. You feared leaving your hands on him would ruin the bandages… especially now. Azusa hardly had a complaint, for the view was nearly perfect.

Your fingers dug into the sheets, fists grabbing at the cotton as you started to roll your hips. Your bottom lip curled beneath your teeth and your eyes fell shut as you steadily became accustomed to the intrusion. For the moment, Azusa said not a word, but gently panted between parted lips. His eyes soaked in the sight of you, moving above him so stunningly.

Even with your body presented in such a lewd way, his interest had shifted rather quickly, the lack of content becoming a nuisance. His hand fell from your hip and grabbed at your dominant hand. With the sudden loss of balance, you fell forward, your chest colliding with Azusa’s. As the vampire placed your hand on his shoulder, you fumbled nervously, about to protest; however, as you now laid flat atop him, aside from your knees digging into the sheets, the position shifted.

Azusa lifted his hips, sliding back inside you with such ease. The angle had changed and now, as he claimed your depths… Oh. Any protests that might have left your lips slipped out, not as words, but a very undignified moan. Naturally, the vampire took it as encouragement. Azusa’s hand returned to your hip, holding for leverage as his own hips moved. You, now squeezing at his shoulders, had started moving, as well.

Rather quickly, a sloppy rhythm had been established between the two of you. Azusa led, holding you in place above him as his hips claimed your depths again… and again… and again. Your own body moved with him, struggling to keep up, though he found your struggling rather adorable; your own desperation for him, evident, was more erotic than he could take. Your head fell forward, your forehead brushing against the vampire’s. Breaths mingled, pants and whimpers becoming one between you. The closeness had resulted in your chests crushed together, bones and muscles firm beneath your blouse and Azusa’s bandages.

…and, then, rather suddenly, your insides twisted, your spine tingling and heart thumping as though fireworks had gone off inside you. Azusa could feel your legs trembling and the sudden rush of warmth and tightness, becoming even more unbearable than before. If he could help it, he wanted that moment to last longer… as long as he possibly could; however, when he heard his name from your lips, chanted and screamed like a desperate prayer, he had come undone.

Growls and uneven pants filled your ears, and his thrusting had become almost painful, making your whole body tremble. The inner curve of your hips ached from his roughness, though you had not a complaint for it. Even then, after meeting your end, it still felt so good.

Some time had passed, of stillness, though your pants echoed around the room. The vampire’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, and so did your head, perched atop it. “Azu-… sa…” you whispered, still laying atop him and lacking the strength to move. His arm had returned to your waist and was wrapped firmly around you, ensuring you couldn’t escape him. “…Azusa?” you whispered again, though he still had not replied.

Your head tilted up to look at him, realizing that he had lost consciousness. His head was tilted back, against the pillow, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. His breathing had calmed into the near death-like silence you were familiar with, though he was still quite warm. Your eyes glanced to the bandages wrapped around his stump. Thankfully, they had not come unraveled, and were still bound tightly around him. The fireplace had nearly gone out, though that seemed reason enough to drift away, as well… No matter what, you’d always be together. You’d make sure of it.


End file.
